Not So Evil Cats and Slytherins
by Kovy- Closet Romantic
Summary: First she's Harry's twin, then she's a witch, and now she has a crush/obsession with her Potions Master! What will happen in this complete rewrite of the Harry Potter Books? Bad Dumbledore, Good Voldemort! More descript inside! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Big Snakes and Mangy Cats

Not so evil cats and slytherins- Ch 1  
IMPORTANT A/N: Okay this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so bear with me. I know the whole Harry having a twin sister thing has been done before, but I'm rewriting anything and everything I feel like and if you don't like it, then don't read the fanfic. I will not tolerate flames! But criticism and ideas are welcome! I'm also more then likely going in a Lolita direction with this, for everyone that knows what that book is. If you don't, I highly recommend you at least look up a summary, or find out what the book is based upon. If you later find out what going in a Lolita direction means and you don't like it, that's not my problem! There are many other Severus/OCs out there. Go find one that makes you giddy as a fricking school girl! I also will not tolerate being called a pervert or anything of the sort! Hormonal woman come up with strange crap, so deal with it! And to any kiddies under 18 who will get in trouble with your parents... This story has a spell on it! I swear your eyes will bleed if your parents send me any nasty messages because it's not my fault you read it when you were warned that it was rated M18+! They should watch their kids more closely! Or set up Parental controls on your devices! Their fault, not mine! When I have kids then I will make sure they read age appropriate stuff! Anyway, with that being said, I hope you all whose cup of tea this is enjoys what juicy smut, and odd twists I have in store for you in this rewrite of the Harry Potter Books! Charlie out!

" Sweetums! Happy birthday! It's time to wake up!" The blonde opened one bleary green eye at the annoying sound, and internally groaned at the sight of her mother leaving the room. The blonde was one Marjorie Elizabeth Dursley, twin sister to Dudley Dursley and cousin to Harry Potter. She knew she had the same eyes as Harry, and her mother's blonde hair. She was tall and gangly for her 11 year old status. Taller then both her brother and cousin anyway. She preferred to go by Liz, hating the fact she was named after her father's live sister. But nooooo! Her mother, father, and brother insisted on calling her Marge! At least Harry cared enough to call her by a name she wanted.  
She rolled out of bed and crawled to her dresser. She struggled and fell trying to slide her black leggings over her legs, and finished by pulling on her baggy black sweater as she got off the floor. After that it took about half an hour to brush the rats nest called hair on top of her head. She proceeded to go down the stairs, hearing her mother tell Dudley that he would get 2 more presents while they were out today.  
" But Marge only has 37 too! She gets 2 more presents as well." Liz smiled at that. He made fun of her when he knew she was around, but when she wasn't there he truly cared! Sometimes.  
"Of course Duddykinz! Margie gets 2 more as well!" Her mother said as she walked into the kitchen.  
"I don't really mind, Mum. You don't have..." She was cut off.  
"Don't be silly Marge! Of course I do!" Liz just smiled as she walked to her father and kissed his fat cheek, before sitting next to Harry.  
"Morning Dad!"  
"Morning Marge. Happy Birthday." He replied, never looking away from his paper.  
"Morning Harry!" She said to her cousin as she grabbed some eggs and bacon.  
"Morning Liz! Happy Birthday!" He smiled at her. Liz didn't understand why her parents and brother treated Harry so badly. She could see nothing wrong with him... She was pulled out of her thoughts by the phone ringing and Harry handing her one of her presents. It was a tight black trench coat. One she had seen in London and really wanted. The next was black leather boots. She was happy to find most her presents were black cloths and books. All were things she had wanted. They may not want to call her Liz, but at least they didn't force her into pink clothing. After a few moments she noticed her mother walk back into the kitchen looking worried.  
"Bad news Vernon. broke her leg. She can't take him." She motioned with her head toward Harry. Where as her brother was horrified, Liz was ecstatic! She wanted Harry to go with them! But that seemed less and less likely, as the minutes ticked by with her parents arguing about places to send him, and Dudley pretending to cry. After a few minutes it was decided that Harry would come with them, and the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of Piers Polkiss, Dudley's best friend. Liz hated Piers! And it didn't help that he had a crush on her and tried to kiss her once.  
Half an hour later everyone piled into the car. Liz and Harry being so skinny, they opted to share the middle belt, since there were only 3 seats in the back, and 4 kids to seat. Part way through the drive, her father started complaining about motorcycles, prompting Harry to mention his dream about flying motorcycles. And Vernon, being the no magic, no nonsense kind of man he was, blew a gasket.  
"MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" He yelled in Harry's face, causing Harry to grimace.  
"I know that." Harry added." It was only a dream." Liz gave him a small hug trying to comfort him, all the while glaring at her father in the rear view mirror. It got better from then on, thank goodness! Everyone, even Harry was allowed ice cream; though the reason being Liz started to whine about fairness. They ate it while watching the animals.  
"That looks a lot like Dudley, except without the blonde hair." Harry said, pointing at a gorilla that was scratching its head, making Liz laugh. Once they stopped for lunch, Dudley complained about there not being enough ice cream on his dessert, causing her father to buy him another and allow Harry to finish the first. But alas, it seemed to be too good to last.  
Next, at Liz's request, they visited they reptile house. She looked around in wonder, dragging her cousin with her. "Harry look! They're so beautiful! Aren't they amazing?!" She yelled, causing Harry to laugh. They followed Dudley to the largest snake. He tried in vain to get it to move.  
"This is boring." Dudley said, walking away. Meanwhile, Liz was in Heaven.  
"It's beautiful! I want one! But after I get a cat!" She said. At that moment the snake raised its head and winked at them. Liz was stunned, but winked back, as did Harry. The snake then motioned toward her brother and father as if to say:  
"I get that all the time."  
They proceeded to have a conversation with the snake, talking about how lonely it must be and such. After a moment, Piers shouted about the snake, and Dudley came running, punching Harry in the ribs and pushing him to the floor.  
"DUDLEY!" Liz shrieked in protest. At that moment Harry stared hard at the glass, and it disappeared, Dudley and Piers falling in as the snake slithered out. The moment the snake was out, Liz stared hard at the absent glass in anger ad it reappeared. She smirked to see them stuck in the tank, screaming.  
Harry of course got in trouble, and it only got worse when Piers said that Harry had been talking to the snake. The only thing that delayed the punishment was Liz asking for a cat. Her mother was against the idea at first...  
"But , Mummy! I want a kitty to love and to pet! Please Mummy!" Liz begged. It didn't take much for Mrs. Dursley to give in.  
"Alright, alright. Vernon, stop at the pet store on the way home." 15 minutes later you could find Liz and her mother in the pet store. First, they got a litter box, cat litter, cat food, cat brush, and a cat carrier, putting all but the carrier in the trunk of the car. Petunia stood talking to the shop keeper, while her daughter went to look at the cats. There were about 20 cats, but none of them caught her attention. Then she saw the cage in the back. Inside was a fluffy black tomcat, with beautiful blue eyes. It hissed at her. She didn't care.  
"Shhh. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She said as she opened the door, and held out her hand to him. He growled at first, then after a moment he rubbed his head against her hand, purring. She carefully pulled him out of the cage, and carried him to the cash register. The shop keepers eyes got as big as saucers when she saw the cat the girl had picked. She smiled, petting the cats head for a moment.  
"I'm sorry to see you go, Regulas" Liz looked up at her abruptly,then down at the cat, petting him.  
"Regulas..." the cat purred as she said his name. "Regulas you shall stay then." She said as she left the shop, taking her new companion, and as he deemed himself, protector.


	2. Man in Black and The Tame Giant

No So Evil Cats and Slytherins-ch 2  
A/N: I'm putting this one up because I'm hoping to get reviews! I got one favorite, and 27 views but no reviews! Thank you for the favorite and the follow. I hope for some comments or questions after this one. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review!  
Harry's punishment lasted longer then usual. By the time it was over school had ended and Dudley had gone through most of his presents. He and Liz were glad school was over, but now they had another mission: keeping Dudley and his gang away from Harry. It was actually a lot harder then they thought it would be. More times then not, Liz had to use Piers crush on her to distract them so Harry could get away. She hated it. But she loved Harry more then she hated to do it. Thank God she and Harry would be going to the local public High School, Stonewall. Dudley would be going to Smeltings, the same private school her father went to. It annoyed her how much her brother was like her father. But she would never be like her mother. Ever! She didn't think she would aspire to be like anyone.  
One morning in July, Harry was sent to get the mail. He came back with a bill, a postcard, and 2 identical letters. One was addressed to him and one was addressed to her. Right down to what room she lived in. Dudley started yell about them having letters, and they were taken from them. Her father saw the seal and freaked out, yelling at all of them to get out. They of course listened at the door. Her parents argued about whether or not they were being spied on or followed. It sounded ridiculous. Then her mother started crying, talking about h ow she couldn't bear her baby being one of them. Who was them? After that her father went to work. Neither of her parents would even look at her. She didn't understand it.  
For most of the day she sat on her bed, Regulas in her lap purring. At least she had him. He never left. In fact it seemed as if he could understand her, an always knew when she needed comfort. He was her best friend. She went downstairs when she heard her father come home.  
"How was work Daddy?" She asked in a sweet voice. Her father gave her a nervous smile in return, not answering. Instead, he told her that Harry would be getting the guest bedroom as his own now. She squealed and hugged her father, who just remained stiff as a board. She ran off to find Harry putting his things in the bedroom. "Harry! Isn't it great?!" Harry gave her a half smile.  
"I'd rather be in my cupboard with my letter." Liz knew how he felt. She so badly wanted to know where it was from and why her parents wanted to hide it. The next morning more of them came. Her father burned them all. Liz and Harry were sent to their rooms. That night Harry had tried to go to the corner of the street to get the mail first, and instead was met by her father sleeping in front of the door. He got yelled at, and then was told to go get tea. While he was gone the mail came and there were 6 more letters written in emerald ink. Her father ripped them up in front of their faces. He didn't go to work that day. Instead he nailed the mail slot shut. He kept telling her mother that if the letters couldn't get through, then they would stop sending them. Her mother didn't seem to think so, but that didn't stop her father from doing it, or spouting off nonsense.  
By Saturday dozens of letters had made it into the house in very creative ways. Some even got in the eggs. How did they get in the eggs? Dudley was amazed.  
"Who wants to talk to you two this badly?" They just shrugged, wondering the same themselves. On Sunday her father was rather cheerful. There was no post on Sunday. But for some reason, Liz was doubtful that they would be free of letters any day of the week. If they could be inside of an egg, they didn't come from the post office. Not likely at all. And she was right. Not a moment after her father says there was no post on Sundays, letters start flying out of the fireplace. Everyone but Liz was surprised by this. She was long past the point of surprise. Now it was just random acts of strange circumstance that happened whenever, where ever they happen. Harry was dragged into the hall by her father as he tried to catch a letter. Liz didn't try. She had a feeling she would get to read one of the letters eventually. Her father however, had finally lost it. He was missing half his mustache and looked like he was ready to kill someone when he told them to pack some clothes and meet in the entryway in 5 minutes. No one argued. After that they drove. And they drove. Everyone was too afraid to ask where they were going. Every once in a while he would make a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. He would mutter about shaking them off. He had definitely gone mad. They didn't stop even to eat the whole day. The hunger got so bad that even Liz joined Dudley in his whining about food. And that had never happened before. She always just scoffed at her brother's acting like a baby. Finally that night they stopped at a gloomy looking hotel on the outskirts of a city. Dudley, Liz, and Harry shared a room that had two twin sized beds and damp, musty smelling sheets. Dudley took one bed and Liz the other. Liz had offered to give Harry the bed but he said he wasn't going to sleep anyway and sat in the window sill watching the sky.  
Their breakfast was stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast. Liz wasn't really paying attention, looking around every few minutes. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She looked at the table next to her and she saw him watching her. He had pale skin, like a ghost, and dark raven hair, it almost looked blue in some lights. And his cloths, like hers, were all black. She tilted her head in question, and only received a smirk in return. She smiled a little. She loved mysteries. And she had a feeling she would get a chance to figure this one out. Just then, both of their attentions were drawn to the owner of the hotel walking toward her table, letter in hand. Her father stopped Harry from grabbing it and went with the woman to get the other hundred of them from the front desk. Liz looked to see the man in black scowling at her father as he walked away. So he had something to do with the letters. Clue number one in the mystery. He turned toward her and gave her a quick nod in good bye, then swept out of the dining hall. She stared after him in fascination. She couldn't wait to see him again.  
After that they did a lot of driving again. They stopped in a forest, a field, a suspension bridge, a parking garage, and finally on the coast. Her father had locked them in the car,and left, walking off somewhere. He later came back smiling and carrying a long package, not telling her mother what was inside. Liz had deduced that it was a rifle. Made sense in his state. Liz felt most bad for Harry. He had to spend his birthday on a crazy road trip. Her father had most definitely gone mad. He piled them all into a rickety rowboat, and rowed them over treacherous waters, that threatened to tip the boat at any moment. Then they reached the shack on the rock. It was miserable. And her father only brought five bananas and five bags of chips. Like that was going to last more then a minute. Moron! Yes she finally agreed her father was a moron. He father tried to start a fire, and joked about having letters when he failed. His good mood was irritating. He figured no one stood a chance in Hell of getting a letter to them in this storm. Liz thought differently. She knew a letter was coming for them, when was the question. That night Liz and Harry both stayed up, waiting for his birthday to come along. Just as Dudley's watch hit 12:00 there came a boom at the door.  
"So there it is. I didn't realize it would be so soon." Liz commented. Harry gave her a look that clearly asked if she had gone crazy. By the next boom her parents were standing beside the couch and her father held a loaded rifle. Just as she thought. At the next boom the door fell in, and two men walked through, one a giant, and the other the man in black from the hotel. He travels with giants. Interesting information, but not likely a clue. The giant told Dudley to move and sat on the couch, making it sag. The man in black stood beside him. The giant looked at them and smiled.  
"And here's Harry and little Elizabeth. I haven't seen you two since you was babies, and Dumbledore left you with your aunt and uncle." Liz was confused.  
"What are you talking about? I'm Harry's cousin, not his sister." The man in black spoke then, his voice a calming, deep, velvet drawl.  
"Im sorry to inform you that you have been lied to all your life. Not only are you his sister, you are his twin sister. You are Elizabeth Remae Potter. And you should have been told that already." He finished turning to the Dursleys. They coward away from him. All except Petunia, who looked at him in disgust.  
"I remember you..." The man in black cut her off.  
"And I you. And if you hurt either of these children, I'll kill you." He said turning toward them. Harry was now hugging Liz, saying how happy he was that he had a sister. She was still in shock. The giant pulled out two cakes, one saying happy birthday to her and the other saying happy birthday to him. Liz immediately said thank you, giving him a wide smile. Harry however forgot his manners and asked them who they were.  
"Harry! Where are your manners?" She said, giving him a warning glare. The giant chuckled.  
"I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts." He said then looked to the man in black.  
"I am Severus Snape, Potions Master, and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts." Liz smiled at him. The giant said something about tea then set to work. Liz just stared at Severus. She now knew his name and occupation. Two more clues. Now to learn about him. Then she realized he had said Potions, as in witches and such. Actually makes sense, with letters popping out of eggs and flying out of chimneys.  
"I'm sorry. But I still don't quite know who you are." Harry said to the giant.  
"Call me Hagrid, everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts- yeh'll know all about Hogwarts o' course." He said.  
Liz and Harry exchanged a confused look then answered in unison.  
"Er... No." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and turned toward the Dursleys.  
"Why am I not surprised. Of course you would never tell them about their school, Petunia. But taking Lily's daughter as your own is a new low." He snarled. Petunia was stunned. He then turned toward Liz, as she seemed to be his favorite of the twins, and Harry Hagrid's. "Do you even know how your parents died?" He asked. She pointed to the Dursleys.  
"They said it was a car crash. But I'm going to guess that that isn't true either." Severus looked livid. Had she not known that his anger was directed at her aunt and uncle, she would have been scared.  
"Not even close." He whispered. "Do you know what you are?" They shook their heads. Hagrid started yelling then.  
"Yeh're a witch and wizard! Famous ones too!" Liz wasn't phased by this revelation.  
"Makes sense. Letters popping out of eggs and flying out of chimneys I tell ya! Only magic can do that." Severus smirked at her, and handed her her letter.  
It now read: Miss E. Potter, The Floor, Hut- on-the-Rock, The Sea. She could feel her fingers tingling as she opened it to read.  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

A thousand questions went through her head at once, and Severus could see it on her face. "You'll learn as you go. For now let's send Dumbledore an owl to tell him we have given you your letters." Liz was a little disappointed, but nodded anyway. "I didn't say I wouldn't answer some of your question, Miss Potter." Liz's face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
"Is Potions fun?" He chuckled.  
"It can be. If you have the required talent for the subject. We'll just have to see if you find it fun." He said winking at her before they heard Vernon say that they would not be going. Severus sneered at them, and Liz hissed like a cat.  
Speaking of cats, at that moment Regulas ran up and sat on Liz's shoulder. Now she was confused.  
"Didn't I leave you in my bedroom when we left? How in bloody hell did you get here?" She said to the cat. He didn't answer. He just rubbed his cheek against hers, and sat down, watching Hagrid and Severus insult Uncle Vernon. After a few more insults, they noticed Dudley eating Harry's birthday cake. Something spurred out of Hagrid's umbrella and Dudley grew a pigs tail. Liz fell over laughing as the Dursleys ran around screaming until they were behind a closed door. Liz laughed so hard that she nearly peed herself. Regulas sat above her head, with a seemingly worried look. Once she was off the floor again, she grew perplexed.  
"How did mum and dad die?" She asked looking at Severus. He looked anxious and out of his element. He sighed and suddenly their were three more chairs in the room. One behind him and one behind Liz and Harry each. Once they were all seated, and Regulas stopped moving in Liz's lap, he began.  
"About twenty years ago a powerful wizard by the name of Voldemort started looking for followers. And people, some scared and others wanting his power, joined him. A friend of mine was forced to join him by his father. The wizard was evil, and wanted to control the world with his cruelty. People who stood up to him were tortured and killed without mercy. No one knows why he did it, but on Halloween ten years ago, he went to your house and murdered your parents. Then he tried to kill you. But for some reason the curse rebounded he was destroyed. And as a result you each got that scar." Liz was confused. She didn't have the scar. Only Harry did. Severus saw the confusion on her face and walked over to her. He pulled out a stick of wood and touched to her forehead. A moment later he pulled it away and she felt her head to find a thin lightning bolt scar, identical to her brother's. She also noticed her hair was now Brown like his as well.  
"Was my appearance changed?" She asked. Severus gave her a curt nod and sat back down.  
"That is also why you are famous. Because you lived through the killing curse. Now everyone in our world knows your names. No one knows where You-Know-Who went. Some say he'll be back. I tend to agree. So we must be careful. Because when he comes back, he'll be after you two." Liz shivered in her seat. A blanket appeared over her and Harry. Harry looked uncertain.  
"Are sure there isn't some kind of mistake? I mean me a wizard." Liz was the one who answered this time.  
"Harry! It all makes sense now doesn't it? Like how you got on top of the school kitchens like you had flown? Or when you made the glass disappear at the zoo and I made it reappear? Only magic could do that! I know it!" She said with conviction. Severus was looking at her with what looked like pride, but the look disappeared as soon as it had appeared. After that the chairs turned into cots and Severus said they needed to sleep, so they could get their school supplies in the morning.


	3. Diagon Alley, Here the Potters Come

Not So Evil Cats And Slytherins-ch 3  
A/N: Okay so here is my 3rd chapter to my hp fanfic. Okay I'm going to clear a few things up, because hpfan came up with a few good points that I forgot to bring up. 1) This fanfic is AU and I'm changing anything and everything thing I want to. 2) Forgot to tell s lot of characters will be OOC in the this fanfiction. I have reasons for all of it that will be revealed as time goes on. 3) Okay this wasn't brought up, but maybe it won't be so Lolita esque because now that I look at it, it could be figured as pedophilia, and don't want to get kicked off the site. Anyway, I thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoy another chapter! -Kovy- Closet Romantic  
Liz woke before the sun rose to find Severus staring into the fire. She had a feeling she knew what he was thinking about. When he had said that no one knew why Voldemort had gone after her family, he had gotten a strange look on his face. She figured it was a look he got when he was lying. He didn't seem to notice her being up. "You know why You-Know-Who went after us, don't you?" She asked. He glared at her for a moment then sighed, looking very tired.  
"You, girl, are too smart for your own good. I can't tell you anything about that. I would if I could, but I can't. So no more questions on the subject." He said with an air of finality. He then looked at her. "Now, can you please tell me why your confounded feline will not stop staring at me, no matter what I do?" He said, pointing at said cat, who was in case t staring at him. She giggled.  
"He does that when he thinks someone is a possible threat. You can stop now Regulas." Severus narrowed his eyes when she spoke the name.  
"What did you call him?" He asked, seeming wary of the cat now. Liz tilted her head in question.  
"The shop keeper called him Regulas, so I decided to keep the name. Why?" Severus just shook his head for a moment.  
"I used to know someone by that name. He is dead now though. Killed by You-Know-Who along time ago. But never you mind." He said to her. She gave him a sceptical look then dropped it, for now. She had more questions about the school, and well, him of course.  
"What do we call you?"  
"Depends."  
"On what?"  
"On whether we are alone or not. In school and in public you will call me Professor Snape. But I suppose it wouldn't kill me if you called me Severus when we are alone." He said, smirking at her as she giggled. His face then got very serious. "But I must warn you. Professor Snape and Severus are two totally different people. I will not treat you kindly in class, and not likely in public either. There are reasons for this that you would not yet understand. But remember, I never mean anything I say in class. Ever. Not to you." He said. Liz understood more then he realized, nodding her head in acknowledgement of his statement.  
"You said you are the head of Slytherin House. How many Houses are there?" He seemed to be happy that they were on a different subject.  
"There are four. There is Slytherin, headed by me. Hufflepuff, headed by Professor Sprout, who teaches Herbology. Ravenclaw, headed by Professor Flitwick, who teaches charms. And finally, who they call Slytherins sworn enemies, Gryffindor, headed by Professor McGonagall who teaches tranfiguration."  
"You mean the Deputy Headmistress?"  
"Yes. The Deputy Headmistress." Liz smiled at him.  
"I hope I'm in Slytherin. Were you in Slytherin, when you were in school?" He smirked at her. He never seemed to smile.  
"Yes, I was in fact in Slytherin. It would be nice if you were in my house. I just wonder where your brother will end up." He said, and they both looked at Harry, who was being covered in Hagrid large coat, sleeping peacefully. Soon the sun came up and was streaming through the windows. Next came a tapping on the window from an owl, causing Harry to mumble about getting up.  
"It wasn't a dream, Harry." Liz called to him. He sat straight up after that to see Hagrid and Severus still there. Severus grabbed the paper from the owl and paid him with strange little bronze coins. He then used the paper to hit Hagrid in the head, making the giant of a man roll off the couch and sit up.  
"We have much to do Hagrid. Get up so we can take these two to Diagon Alley. Or do I have to tell the Headmaster I had to do it alone?" Hagrid gave him a dirty look at that comment, then got to his feet. Liz then realized something.  
"Did our parents leave us money for school things, Professor Snape?" She asked. He smirked and rolled his eyes before he answered.  
"Yes Miss Potter, they did. In the wizarding bank, Gringotts." He replied, then strode out into the sun. Liz pulled on her leather boots and leather coat, before shoving Regulas down the back of it, his head sticking out next to hers. She quickly followed Severus out of the nasty little shack. She saw only one boat. Severus was waiting in it, with a sour look on his face. Liz climbed in and sat next to him. He chuckled softly when he saw her cats head next to her own. They sat for a few moments waiting for Hagrid and Harry to join them. Once they were all in, Hagrid asked them not to tell that he was going to use magic to speed up the process of getting to land. Liz and Harry nodded, while Severus just gave a bored whatever in consent. Hagrid tapped the side twice and they sped toward land. Liz squeaked and threw her arms around Severus' waist when the boat started to bounce. She was afraid of deep water. He stiffened for a moment then his arm went around her shoulders, keeping her steady. She smiled up at him, giving him a quick hug, then closing her eyes, trying to keep calm. As the journey progressed Liz listened to the conversation about the Ministry of Magic that transpired between Harry and Hagrid, still clinging to Severus' side. When she looked up at him, he seemed uncomfortable, so she pulled away and closed her eyes again. She felt his eyes on her, but she did not look his way. In fact she didn't look at anything again, until they stopped at land. They then headed for a train station to catch a train to London. Their group kind of stood out, because of Hagrid's size and his randomly pointing out objects and saying how clever muggles were to have invented them. Liz noticed that Severus got annoyed rather easily, and liked to scowl a lot. In fact, it seemed like the scowl was a permanent fixture on his face. Maybe that was part of being Professor Snape... Seems like.  
The standing out got worse on the train. After Severus paid for the tickets they all tried to find seats, and Hagrid took up two of them. Liz again sat next to Severus, who she now realized was in Professor Snape mode. He was kind of scary as Professor Snape. She definitely liked Severus better. She stayed quiet, not wanting to be one of the reasons he was annoyed. She wanted to stay on his good side, if there was one... She was so deep in thought, she almost didn't hear Severus tell her to get out her list of things she needed. She did so and read the list.

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of they following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
By Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal vials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring a owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Liz reached behind her and pet Regulas' chin. "Looks like you're coming to school with me, kitty kitty." She could feel him purring against her back. "And all the required robes are my favorite color. Black. I'm so excited!" She started doing a little dance in her seat, earning an irritated growl from both Regulas and Severus. "Oh hush! Don't ruin my good mood. You really wouldn't like me in a bad mood." She warned. Harry shuddered in his seat.  
"She's telling the truth. You wouldn't like her at all. She's the scariest person in the world when she's mad." Severus scoffed and rolled his eyes. She let out a warning growl, from deep in her chest, and glared at him. He just raised an eyebrow at her, as if daring her to pull something. She didn't do anything, yet. She would bide her time, until he least expected it. She would wait till they were alone. She wasn't one for humiliating people. But he would see. She is not one to be trifled with.  
Once they got to London, Harry told Liz of his doubts about any of this being real. She didn't share his doubts. Even if Severus was in his Professor Snape mode, she couldn't believe he would lie to her. She trusted him. They finally reached a pub called The Leaky Cauldron, and proceeded to go inside.  
The bartender inquired toward Hagrid about his usual. He declined saying he was on Hogwarts business. Tom looked toward Harry and Liz and froze.  
"Good Lord," said the bartender, placing a hand on his heart. " is this- can this be-?" The Leaky Cauldron then went quiet after that. "Bless my soul, the young Potters. What an honor." They spent the next half hour shaking people's hands and got well wishes and such. Eventually they came to a thin, quivering man with a stutter, who shook hands with Harry. Liz was getting really bad vibes off of him, her scar hurting in the process. She hid from him behind Severus' long black coat. Severus gave her a questioning look but said nothing. Finally they were allowed to leave and Severus pulled Liz aside once they were in Diagon Alley.  
"Why did you hide from him?" He asked, going into Severus mode.  
"He makes me feel... Uneasy. And my scar hurt. I'm not going to like Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not at all." Severus chuckled slightly, then his face changed into a scowl again. Hello Professor. They then headed to a large white building in the center of Diagon Alley. There were strange little men inside. Goblins, Severus said they were. As Hagrid talked to the goblin at the front, Severus stood dignified and straight as an arrow. Liz copied him with grace. She wanted to be as dignified as he was, but not as temperamental. She would be like him. But maybe she could be his better half. Not in a romantic way of course! Even if she had a crush on him... She wasn't going to tell him that. It would probably pass anyway. Maybe. Hopefully... Damnmit! Stupid mind...  
Soon they were herded into a cart by a goblin named Griphook. Liz had to sit on Severus' lap so they could all fit. He seemed to be more relaxed then on the boat as she leaned into his chest. She really didn't like the way the cart moved, she felt like she was going to fall off, as she grabbed Severus' pant legs. She felt his arms pull her against him.  
"You're not going to fall off girl. Not while I'm here." He whispered to her. Regulas growled from between them.  
"Hush you!" She growled at her cat, then whispered back to Severus. "Thank you. And call me Liz." She said it in a commanding voice. Severus chuckled. She definitely meant business. They finally stopped at the vault Hagrid needed to stop at for Dumbledore. Severus pulled Liz aside, telling her that what was inside didn't concern her. She stood in the dignified way he had earlier. She now watched the way he walked as he paced waiting for Hagrid. He was so graceful. His way of walking was unique, and in her opinion, beautiful. Not that she would ever tell him that. She only wished she could get him to smile. She resolved to make that her life goal. To make him smile. And she'd do it, period! After that they got back into the cart, same positions as before. This time Severus put his arms around her right away. It made her feel safe. During that time he was definitely in Severus mode. Her favorite. They next went to Harry and Liz's vault. The two of them were stunned by all the money in the vault. Severus walked up behind them.  
"This is only one of your vaults. Your vault set aside for school, if you will. I don't think you will be allowed in your others for another year or so." Liz nodded at him, while Harry just stared. Apparently they were heirs of some kind. Awesome! Not that money was all that important to her, but it was nice to know it was there. She took quite a bit of money, and put it in her purse, walking out and waiting for her brother. In that time Severus suggested that Harry and Hagrid shop together and he and Liz did the same. To attract less attention. Liz of course figured it was because he was getting annoyed with Hagrid, and she felt the same. He kept asking about muggle contraptions as he called them. So she readily agreed to go with Severus.


	4. Death's Own

Not So Evil Cats and Slytherins-ch 4

A/N: I thank everyone who has reviewed thus far! But I'm not updating again until I get at least 5 reviews! I mean this is rediculous! 3 chapters and only 6 reviews?! This makes me not want to wirte... At all! Is my story that bad? I mean I know its not the greatest, but I've seen a hell of a lot worse! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
They didn't split up at first. Severus instead took both Harry and Liz to get their robes, while Hagrid went to the pub for a drink. Severus seemed surprised by the pale, blonde boy also getting fitted for robes. "Draco. Is your father here?"  
The boy smiled at him. "Uncle Severus! He's next door getting my books. Didn't expect to see you here." Severus smirked.  
"Yes, well... Here I am. I'll be back with your father in a moment." He said before walking back out the door. Draco looked at the twins.  
"May I ask who you two are?" They exchanged a look, then they both bowed low. Harry started.  
"Harold James Potter." Then Liz finished.  
"Elizabeth Remae Potter." They both came up from their bow to hear someone laughing behind them. They turn to see another pale blonde and Severus standing in the doorway. The blonde stepped forward.  
"So you're the Potters then? Pleasure to finally meet you, I am Lucius Malfoy. I see you've already met my son Draco." Liz nodded slightly. She then watched as Lucius and Severus held a dignified conversation. She could see the masks they both wore. She figured out that like Severus and Professor Snape, Lucius and Mr. Malfoy were two different people. She figured she would like Lucius a lot better. Lucius noticed her watching them. "Is there something you need Miss Potter?" He said, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled at him.  
"Just watching you. I see through you Mr. Malfoy. I see through the mask you wear, as well constructed as it is." She then turned to Severus. "This is the friend you spoke of?" Severus gave her a nod, as Lucius just stared at her.  
"I like you already." She said to Lucius, who smirked at her, but had a strange gleam in his eyes. She thought it might be happiness. Not that she could be sure.  
"Severus. How would you and the Potters like to join us at Malfoy Mannor after we are all done shopping for their school things?" Liz gave Severus a hopeful look. Not that she needed to. He thought it was a good idea. He of course agreed, otherwise Lucius would have a hissyfit. Liz was right about the mask. He nodded to Lucius, who went to clap his hands and stopped himself. The conversation between the three was ended when Liz went up to be fitted.  
Not only did she get the required robes, she got several sets of custom black robes with different designs for wear on weekends and such. Severus started to object but Lucius loved the idea and covertly suggested a few design ideas, which were gladly accepted and used. After they were all fitted, it was decides that Draco would go with Hagrid and Harry, after much begging, and Liz would go with Lucius and Severus.  
"This one is definitely my favorite of the twins, Severus." Lucius said, as if she wasn't there. Severus smirked at the irritated look on her face.  
"Yes, Lucius. Mine too. I'm glad to see Draco and Harry getting along." Liz was distracted by the strange magic eminating from the two of them. It was coming from each of their left arms. It was powerful. She wasn't sure she should say anything, but she was very curious.  
"The magic in your left arms has to do with him, doesn't it?" The two men stopped dead in their tracks and gave her alarmed looks. Bye-bye masks. They exchanged a look then Lucius looked at Liz.  
"We will talk more about this tonight. You are far too smart for your own good." Liz laughed.  
"That's what Professor Snape said this morning. I didn't realize that I was that intelligent before." She said before she changed the subject. "So where are we off too next, my good sirs?" She said looking to them for guidance. They then lead her to get her books first. She ended up getting master level Potions books, behind Severus' back, trying to learn what he knew. One happened to be written by him. Now that she found a goal, she was an information seeking machine. She now realized she was obsessed. Obsessed with Severus Snape. Perfect. Just what she needed to have going into a new school. Have an obsession and crush on one of her teachers. It's not like he'd be interested in a little girl. Dear God! This year was going to be hell! She paid for her books and put them in a magically extended bag Lucius offered her. She quickly figured out it was a ploy to get her to carry everything. She didn't mind. In fact she acted as if she didn't know. She would remain dignified, and graceful. She would not let them make a fool of her, and cause her to act childishly. She could feel his eyes on her, like he was waiting to see her react in someway. So she did. She turned to them and stuck her tongue out at them.  
"I can see right through you two. Nice move with the bag by the way Lucius." She said, moving to walk between them. They both chuckled softly.  
"We need to watch ourselves with this one now won't we, Severus?" Lucius said to his dark haired friend. Said friend just smirked at him, but kept his eyes trained on the girl in question. Next they went to get her cauldron, steering her away from a gold one, her growling at them.  
"You don't need that unless you start experimenting with Potions." Severus said, making Liz stop in thought, looking at the cauldron in question.  
"Maybe not yet, but I will be back for a few of those." She said, turning to go and pay for the standard pewter cauldron she needed. The last place they went was Ollivander's for her wand. Ollivander was a strange man. He seemed to know things others did not. She liked him. All the weird people were the coolest! He kept giving her different wands to try out. One sent Lucius running, when she almost set his hair on fire. When she finally put her hands on a 13in., oak wand she could feel the magic flow through her and wrapping her in safety. Ollivander seemed in awe of her getting that wand. She asked what was so special about it.  
" This was Death's own wand. He left it with me some time ago, and told me that one day a great witch or wizard with incredible power would claim it. One with a strong soul and kind spirit. The core is three hairs. One from each of the Fates. You have a great destiny Miss Potter." Liz looked at her wand with awe and looked to see Lucius and Severus looking at her with respect. She quickly paid for her wand and put it in her pocket, and was about to leave when Ollivander stopped her.  
"And one more thing, Miss Potter, this wand can do magic without setting off the underage tracking charm. Be wise with your use of it." He said bowing slightly. She gave a slight bow in return, then grabbed Lucius' and Severus' robes and dragged them out of the shop. They found Hagrid, Draco, and Harry back at the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry had a snowy white owl. Liz congratulated him on his pet, they said their goodbyes to Hagrid. They then went to a fireplace in the pub and used the Floo Network to get to Malfoy Mannor.  
The minute they got there, Draco dragged Harry away to see something and Liz turned to the two men. "So about our earlier conversation?"


End file.
